Rimbaud, Lune et Amitié
by LouReve
Summary: Tout le monde connaît la vieille Irma Pince, l'antipathique bibliothécaire. Mais la Irma Pince jeune, admirative de Rimbaud et amie d'une jeune Serdaigle un peu étrange qui aime à imaginer la vie de celle qu'elle appelle Dame Lune, qui la connait ? Qui s'en souvient ? Ne jugez pas un livre à sa couverture. OS


-Merlin Lynn ! Arrête de te gratter !

La dénommée Lynn obéit à l'injonction de son amie avec un sourire contrit. Irma Pince n'était pas du genre à souffrir qu'on défie son autorité, et ce n'était certainement pas la douce Lynn qui allait s'y risquer. Avec ses cheveux éternellement rassemblés en un sévère chignon et son regard qui semblait scruter chacun de vos gestes, Irma lui faisait penser à un petit général tyrannique. Mais Irma lui avait enseigné les bases du Monde Magique lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une première année, une Née-Moldue perdue dans cet univers dont elle ignorait tout. Elle l'avait présentée à ses amis, aidée à s'intégrer dans l'école. Et puis surtout, surtout, elle lui avait transmis sa passion des livres. Alors, Lynn lui était reconnaissante. Elle n'en avait pas conscience mais un même sentiment habitait Irma qui songea à tous les auteurs que la Née-Moldue lui avait faits découvrir, notamment le poète français Rimbaud que la Serdaigle était justement entrain de lire.

 _Sur l'onde calme et noire où dorment les étoiles_

 _La blanche Ophélia flotte comme un grand lys,_

 _Flotte très lentement, couchée en ses longs voiles..._

 _\- On entend dans les bois lointains des hallalis._

Quelques années avaient passé, peu de choses avaient changé. Leur groupe, déjà petit, s'était rétréci, ne restait désormais plus qu'elles deux. Les autres avaient évolué, changé, pas elles. Ils ne comprenaient pas cette adoration des livres qu'elles avaient, ils ne comprenaient pas et cela les avaient éloignés. À bien y réfléchir, c'était elles qui s'étaient éloignées. Elles s'étaient recluses derrière les livres, en exil dans un monde imaginaire alors même que le réel ne les rejetait pas. Elles préféraient juste le leur. Et puis, même matériellement, elles aimaient les livre : caresser presqu'amoureusement leur couverture, lisser soigneusement leurs pages, percevoir leur odeur. Aux yeux des autres, elles passaient pour des bizarres, des folles, des satanés stéréotypes serdaigliens. En soi, elles s'en fichaient.

 _Voici plus de mille ans que la triste Ophélie_

 _Passe, fantôme blanc, sur le long fleuve noir._

 _Voici plus de mille ans que sa douce folie_

 _Murmure sa romance à la brise du soir._

Lynn avait finalement choisi le parc de Poudlard comme demeure, à la grande déception d'Irma qui lui préférait le calme et la solidité de la bibliothèque. Mais Lynn aimait les grands arbres qui ne la jugeaient pas, qui l'accompagnaient dans ses pensées. Par moment elle sentait presque les branches s'abaissaient légèrement afin de mieux pouvoir profiter de sa lecture. Irma se prenait même à jalouser de temps en temps ces stupides végétaux qui tenaient sa meilleure amie loin d'elle bien trop longtemps à son goût. Elle avait essayé de venir avec Lynn mais n'avait pu longtemps supporter toutes les distractions du parc : entre les chants des oiseaux, le grattement de l'herbe, les changements de température, le bruit du lac, elle s'était empressée de retrouver la bibliothèque. Lynn ne l'avait pas suivie.

 _Le vent baise ses seins et déploie en corolle_

 _Ses grands voiles bercés mollement par les eaux ;_

 _Les saules frissonnants pleurent sur son épaule,_

 _Sur son grand front rêveur s'inclinent les roseaux._

-Irma ? Irma ? Tu dors ?

Etonnement, la voix fluette de Lynn réussit à la réveiller. Il n'était pas rare qu'à cette heure-ci elle soit éveillée: Irma l'avait déjà plusieurs fois surprise entrain de scruter le ciel, détaillant les étoiles et réfléchissant à la Lune. Elle avait décrétée une fois que celle-ci était vivante, et que comme les humains, elle changeait simplement de robe chaque nuit. Elle avait dit d'elle que ce devait être une grande dame et que l'on était certainement un peu tous ses enfants pour qu'elle veille ainsi aussi fidèlement sur nous presque tous les soirs. Irma n'avait rien répondu, songeant que les autres n'avaient peut-être pas tout à fait tort de les croire folles. Aujourd'hui, en regardant son amie, Irma se demanda si en grandissant, elle avait abandonné cette idée farfelue de Dame Lune. Gênée du fait qu'Irma la fixe si longtemps, Lynn se gratta nerveusement l'avant-bras mais s'arrêta sous le regard réprobateur de la rigide Serdaigle. Puis elle sembla se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait réveillée :

-Regarde, il y a une nouvelle étoile.

Indifférente à la peine qu'elle allait certainement lui causer, Irma soupira avant de replonger dans un sommeil qui valait bien toutes les étoiles du ciel.

 _Les nénuphars froissés soupirent autour d'elle ;_

 _Elle éveille parfois, dans un aune qui dort,_

 _Quelque nid, d'où s'échappe un petit frisson d'aile :_

 _-Un chant mystérieux tombe des astres d'or._

Irma observait Lynn et constata qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Elle était étonnée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué auparavant. Cela faisait pourtant bientôt 6 ans qu'elle se connaissait mais jamais cette idée ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle surprenne le regard de Dean Johnson sur Lynn. Et ce n'était pas un de ces regards qu'on leur réservait habituellement, celui qu'on destinait aux gens un peu trop étranges, qu'on n'ose pas approcher de peur d'être contaminé. C'était un regard appréciateur qui détaillait peut-être avec un peu trop d'insistance le physique de sa meilleure amie. Lynn leva la tête et, certainement surprise de ne pas voir Irma plonger dans son livre, lui adressa de ses pâles lèvres un sourire mélancolique. Deuxième source d'étonnement de la part d'Irma car jamais elle n'avait pensé au sourire de Lynn en le décrivant comme « mélancolique » tant c'était un pléonasme. Lynn avait toujours un air mélancolique, et de ce fait quand elle affichait ce sourire un peu triste, on disait qu'elle souriait, tout simplement. Pour la première fois, Irma se demanda pourquoi son amie n'était jamais joyeuse, tout en relisant une énième fois le recueil de Rimbaud.

 _Ô pâle Ophélia ! belle comme la neige !_

 _Oui tu mourus, enfant, par un fleuve emporté !_

 _\- C'est que les vents tombant des grands monts de Norwège_

 _T'avaient parlé tout bas de l'âpre liberté ;_

-Evanesco !

Lynn observa, désabusée, la grenouille apprivoisée d'un de ses camarades qu'Irma avait « empruntée » afin d'entraîner son amie à la métamorphose qui était tout sauf son domaine de prédilection. En fait, étonnamment, Lynn n'était pas très douée scolairement parlant, si l'on excepte la botanique et l'astronomie. Par manque de prédisposition ou d'attention, elle échouait la plupart du temps et c'était un miracle qu'elle ait obtenu un EE en métamorphose à ses BUSES. Enfin… un miracle, cela restait à nuancer d'après Lynn car elle s'était retrouvée dans l'obligation de suivre cette matière deux années encore et pire…être de nouveau évaluée lors de ses ASPICS.

-C'est parce que tu ne te concentres pas assez sur la grenouille quand tu lances ton sort, expliqua Irma. Pour la faire disparaître, il ne faut pas que tu sois concentrée seulement sur le fait de faire disparaître mais sur le fait que tu dois faire disparaître cette grenouille. Regarde !

Irma se tourna vers une innocente limace qui passait à ce moment-là.

-Evanesco !

La sorcière se tourna, satisfaite de l'évaporation du mollusque, vers son amie et son sourire disparut. Lynn n'en avait strictement rien à faire d'Irma, de la limace et du sortilège de Disparition. Elle s'occupait tranquillement et tendrement de la grenouille de cet idiot de Summerbee. Irma soupira, son amie n'aurait certainement jamais ses ASPICS.

 _C'est qu'un souffle, tordant ta grande chevelure,_

 _A ton esprit rêveur portait d'étranges bruits ;_

 _Que ton coeur écoutait le chant de la Nature_

 _Dans les plaintes de l'arbre et les soupirs des nuits ;_

« Mais où est-elle encore passée ? » Irma, exaspérée, avait déjà remué ciel et terre afin de retrouver Lynn, sans succès. Elle avait fouillé leur dortoir, vérifié deux fois la bibliothèque, inspecté la Grande Salle, et était même allée dans le parc, là où Lynn avait ses habitudes. Intérieurement, la jeune Pince maudit sa meilleure amie qui semblait disparaître de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'elles avaient passé ensemble les vacances de printemps chez les parents de la Née-Moldue. Tout s'était pourtant très bien déroulé, Irma avait renforcé les cours qu'elle donnait à Lynn et cette dernière avait pratiquement rattrapé son retard en métamorphose. Mais depuis qu'elles étaient de retour, Irma la sentait distante, encore plus perdue dans ses pensée qu'auparavant, c'est dire. Et puis, surtout, elle était de plus en plus introuvable et devait probablement multiplier les cachettes. « Quand je pense que le sortilège de Disparition lui donne du fil à retordre » songea ironiquement Irma. Elle était maintenant aux abords du lac. Des mouvements attirèrent sont attention et elle crut d'abord que c'était les indécollables et écoeurants Davies et Bones encore entrain de se bécoter jusqu'à ce qu'elle distingue la silhouette menue de Lynn. Se demandant qui pouvait bien s'intéresser à sa meilleure amie, qui allait même jusqu'à lui adresser la parole, Irma se rapprocha. Celui qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de lui voler sa meilleure amie quelques instants n'était autre que James Greenwood, le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Irma l'avait pourtant plusieurs fois surpris entrain d'observer Lynn mais ne s'était pas douté à un seul moment qu'il puisse penser sérieusement à l'approcher tant ils semblaient incompatibles. Soudain, cristallin, discret, le rire de Lynn retentit.

 _C'est que la voix des mers folles, immense râle,_

 _Brisait ton sein d'enfant, trop humain et trop doux ;_

 _C'est qu'un matin d'avril, un beau cavalier pâle,_

 _Un pauvre fou, s'assit muet à tes genoux !_

C'était la période du choix de l'orientation. C'était la période du choix de l'orientation et Irma était paniquée, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle deviendrait. Oh bien sûr, elle était bonne élève et était certaine d'être acceptée dans à peu près tout ce qu'elle pourrait demander. Mais précisément, toutes ces possibilités lui donnaient un peu le tournis : Auror, Oubliator, Briseur de sorts, Médicomage,… Irma ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'elle serait autre chose qu'une élève de Poudlard, qu'elle aussi aurait son rôle à jouer. Malgré tout, elle était excitée : un tout nouveau monde s'offrait elle et elle se sentait comme aventurière. Lynn par contre, semblait à tout indifférente. Depuis quelques temps elle partageait son temps entre Greenwood, Irma et les livres. Ce nouvel emploi du temps ne plaisait que moyennement à Irma qui avait bien du mal à accepter sa relation avec le Gryffondor et la compagnie de celui-ci. Mais aujourd'hui, Lynn était tout à elle; Greenwood étant déjà fixé sur ce qu'il souhaitait faire, Irma avait traînée sa meilleure amie jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir à leur avenir. Pourtant, Lynn, malgré le peu de choix qui s'offrait à elle dû à ses notes plutôt médiocres, était plongée dans un ennui profond.

-Lynn ! la réprimanda Irma.

Celle-ci leva la tête, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. D'un signe de tête, Irma lui désigna le livre sur les métiers qu'elle étudiait précédemment.

-Ah… Et pourquoi pas bibliothécaire ? proposa Lynn. Tu aimes bien les livres, le calme, la bibliothèque,… Cela pourrait te plaire.

Irma réfléchit, c'était une option qu'elle n'avait pas encore considérée. Lynn n'avait pas tort, cela pourrait effectivement lui plaire.

-Et toi alors ? la questionna-t-elle.

Lynn haussa les épaules.

-Je n'aime pas penser à plus tard. Cela me fait peur.

 _Ciel ! Amour ! Liberté ! Quel rêve, ô pauvre Folle !_

 _Tu te fondais à lui comme une neige au feu :_

 _Tes grandes visions étranglaient ta parole_

 _\- Et l'Infini terrible effara ton oeil bleu !_

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Irma se traînait de sa chambre à la bibliothèque et inversement. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais elle ressentait une douleur lancinante dans le creux de sa poitrine, une sorte de sanglot du coeur. Lynn n'était plus vivante. C'était cliché mais Irma culpabilisait de n'avoir rien vu venir, rien fait pour empêcher ce saut du haut de la tour d'astronomie. On lui avait dit que c'était inutile de se blâmer, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Parce que ce qu'elle savait aussi c'était toute la tristesse de Lynn. Elle l'avait toujours été, même toute petite lui avait raconté sa mère. Dans sa lettre, elle expliquait que ce n'était la faute de personne, même pas la sienne. Qu'elle était juste de plus en plus fatiguée d'essayer, et qu'elle préférait arrêter avant que cela s'empire, que tout s'accélère avec la fin de sa scolarité. Elle exprimait sa reconnaissance envers sa famille, Irma, James. Leur dire à quel point elle les aimait mais que justement le problème était que cela ne suffisait même pas à ce qu'elle aille bien. Elle s'excusait de la peine qu'elle leur avait causé, de la peine qu'elle allait leur causer. Et pour conclure, elle répétait que ce n'était la faute de personne, qu'elle n'avait juste pas eu de chance, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour le bonheur. Elle était juste profondément malheureuse sans même en connaître la raison. Et puis elle avait sauté. Irma avait juste eu le temps de voir son corps de loin avant que les professeurs n'éloignent tout le monde. Ses cheveux châtain, sa peau blanche et puis ce sang. Il y en avait tellement qu'Irma avait du mal à croire que tout ce sang était le sien, elle qui avait un corps si petit et si menu. Marron, blanc, rouge, et encore rouge. La vie de Lynn avait été peuplée de bien peu de couleurs. Blanc comme son teint, les pages des livres ou encore Dame Lune. Rouge comme toutes ces marques sur son corps, ces griffures à force de se gratter parfois férocement. Irma avait essayé de l'en empêcher pourtant, mais les cicatrices continuaient de se multiplier. Et puis, le marron. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait coupés maladroitement un jour de leur troisième année, comme cela, parce qu'elle avait envie. Ses yeux qui observaient le ciel, les arbres, le lac, qui exploraient les livres et l'intérieur de chacun, toujours avec douceur et sans jugement. Et enfin… Les dernières traces de sang séché que les elfes avaient oublié de nettoyer. Irma était retournée une fois en bas de la tour d'astronomie et ce spectacle lui avait donné envie de vomir, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lynn, elle avait eu envie de hurler, de réclamer qu'on nettoie une nouvelle fois, et puis une fois encore pour être sûre. Irma ne voulait pas de traces de Lynn à cet endroit, ce n'était pas ici qu'elle était censée laisser ses marques. En haut de la tour d'astronomie, où elle rêvait aux étoiles, dans le parc près des arbres ou du lac, dans la bibliothèque parmi les ouvrages ou encore dans leur dortoir où elle avait partagé tant de moments avec Irma. Pas ici, où seule sa mort s'était déroulée. Irma avait aperçu James en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il ne fixait pas le ciel mais le sol, se demandant quels mécanismes avaient bien pu entraîner la mort de sa petite amie. Irma avait compris à ce moment-là que James Greenwood, Gryffondor de son état et de ce fait forcément stupide et arrogant, était vraiment amoureux de Lynn, de la folle de Serdaigle, de l'éternelle rêveuse, de l'étrange enfant de la Lune. Elle avait eu envie d'aller le voir, qu'ils partagent leur chagrin et lui dire que… Personne ne savait pourquoi, qu'il n'y avait même pas de pourquoi. Au lieu de cela, elle était retournée à la bibliothèque pour lire Rimbaud une nouvelle fois tout en se rappelant les mots de Lynn : « Et pourquoi pas bibliothécaire ? Cela pourrait te plaire. »

 _\- Et le Poète dit qu'aux rayons des étoiles_

 _Tu viens chercher, la nuit, les fleurs que tu cueillis ;_

 _Et qu'il a vu sur l'eau, couchée en ses longs voiles,_

 _La blanche Ophélia flotter, comme un grand lys._


End file.
